The present invention relates generally to the stimulation of acupuncture points to effect medical treatment. The present invention relates particularly to the stimulation of three acupuncture points to treat anxiety-related disorders.
For more than three thousand years, Chinese physicians have used acupuncture to alleviate pain and treat a myriad of diseases. While the principles underlying the effectiveness of acupuncture as a treatment form are not yet completely understood, it has been well recognized that the stimulation of certain points on the human body has therapeutic effects. Such stimulation may be effected through the insertion of needles, activation of surface electrodes, or other means.
The practice of acupuncture is based on the theory that certain lines running across the human body, referred to as meridians, are each associated with a certain organ. For example, the Lung Meridian (designated "L") runs from the tip of the thumb, along the forearm above the radius, and up to the shoulder. Other meridians include the Liver Meridian ("LR"), Stomach Meridian ("S"), Spleen Meridian ("SP"), Heart Meridian ("HT"), and Pericardium Meridian ("PC"). Along these meridians are certain points that, when stimulated, have certain effects (either therapeutic or deleterious) on the human body. Points along a meridian are designated by the meridian symbol combined with a number for that point; for example, the point on the Lung Meridian that lies just above the joint between the radius and the humerus is designated "L5". The stimulation of each point along a meridian is believed to have an effect different from the stimulation of other points along the same meridian. Thus according to acupuncture theory, the correct location of the proper meridian, and the correct location of the proper point along that meridian, is crucial to effecting a proper treatment. In particular, the traditional acupuncture treatment to relieve anxiety-related disorders requires the insertion of needles at two specific points, LR3 and HT3. A standard reference work identifying the acupuncture meridians and points, and the believed effects of stimulating many of those points, is Charles A. Meeker, Acupuncture for the Practitioner or Advanced Student (3d Ed. 1979), which is incorporated by reference herein.
The use of acupuncture or the stimulation of acupuncture points for the general purposes of medical treatment and research has continued to the present day. The following prior art references demonstrate modern developments in this area:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,669 issued to Man et al. is of interest for the prior art of devices using acupuncture in medical research and therapy. Man et al. discloses the use of electrically-charged needles rather than electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,146 issued to Bertolucci discloses a nausea control device for mounting onto the human wrist. Electrodes stimulate the pericardium six (or PC6) acupuncture point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,304 issued to Matthews discloses an electro-therapy apparatus including at least two electrodes. Matthews suggests the efficacy of higher frequencies up to around 200 kHz, but also suggests employing slightly different frequencies on the two electrodes so as to achieve beat frequencies of 80 to 130 Hz.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,190 issued to Tany discloses an electrical therapeutic apparatus for applying selected voltages and frequencies to various acupuncture meridians through needles. Suggested frequencies for each meridian are disclosed ranging from 500 Hz to 200 kHz.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,706 issued to Chun is the most relevant to the present invention. Chun discloses a method of treating various types of baldness by inserting acupuncture needles into selected acupuncture points on multiple meridians. Chun identifies twelve particular acupuncture points on eight different meridians as effective in the therapy.
It is known, therefore, in the prior art to employ surface stimulation over acupuncture points to alleviate various medical conditions. It is also known to employ multiple acupuncture points on multiple meridians to treat various conditions of baldness. It is also known that the stimulation of specific acupuncture points with needles may be used to treat anxiety and related disorders. In particular, the traditional prior art acupuncture treatment for anxiety and related disorders was the insertion of needles at two specific points, LR3 and HT3.
Our studies have shown that, contrary to accepted acupuncture practice, the use of two acupuncture points alone is ineffective in reducing arousal in normal subjects and in treating patients with anxiety-related disorders. It was thus not recognized in the prior art that the effective treatment of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and other anxiety-related disorders requires that at least three acupuncture points be stimulated. Nor was it recognized that these three points may lie along three different meridians. Nor was it recognized in the prior art that the three specific points identified in the disclosed invention (HT3, PC6, and LR3) may be used in combination to effectively treat anxiety-related disorders. Nor was it recognized that a low electrode frequency of about 5 Hz is most effective in treating anxiety-related disorders.